Crazy for You
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Buttercup has mental issues with Butch. A one-shot I guess?


Buttercup walked out of the mental hospital. After twelve years, she finally gets to see the people she loves including a certain green- eyed boy. Her hair blowing in her face, eyes closed, still like a statue. Buttercup smirked and opened her eyes, revealing her emerald green orbs.

"Hey, world. Buttercup's back." she whispered and flew in the blue sky, leaving a light green streak behind her.

* * *

Butch spread out eagle-style on his bed. He got a feeling that someone is watching him from his open window. So he got up and looked out the window to see green orbs staring back at him. He jumped.

"Buttercup?" Butch asked. She just raised her eyebrow like 'Yeah, who else do you think it is?'

"Yes, it is." Buttercup replied. Butch seemed stunned. "How did you get here? I thought-" he got cut off by Buttercup. "Well, I was in that mental hospital for twelve fucking years. I'm already seventeen. And I came back to claim my special prize." she got closer to the window.

Butch stepped back. "What did you claim?"

Buttercup smirked at him, "I claimed you, Butchie Boy." she seductively said. "And I'm crazy for you."

He was scared. He didn't know what to do if Buttercup saw him with another girl. She would probably kill that girl. Now, he was quivering in fear. Buttercup was still smirking devilishly like a murderer. He also had a feeling that she was a killer.

"My Butch, I'm not a murderer." It was like she could read his mind. Oh right, she can. "I can just kill someone if he/she interferes with our relationship."

"That's still being a killer, Buttercup." he protested.

Buttercup jumped into his room and got closer to Butch, making him back up. "My only goal is to make you love me. I will not let a girl get you because I'm always protective of the ones I love. Including you, Butch." her eyes glowed dark like Butch's then turned back.

Butch looked at her like she's crazy. "Y-yes, Buttercup." Was all he could say. Buttercup grinned at him.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She seductively winked, went out the window, and left.

Butch thought for a minute. _She wants me to love her? Really?_

A note fluttered to him. It read:

_Butch, I'm watching your every move. Don't even think of leaving the city. I'll be watching you 24/7. I have seen your girlfriend. You won't be seeing her now, I killed her. You're right I am a murderer. Remember what I said._

_~Buttercup_

Butch shuddered when he read her note. Now he was terrified of her. How could he love her if she's a crazy psycho stalker? Maybe he could find a way. He put the note in his nightstand drawer and shut the window.

"Creepy woman." he muttered.

* * *

Buttercup sat in a branch. She listened to every word Butch said and thought. "I'm gonna try and make you mine. No obstacles and no regret." Buttercup said out loud to no one. "I'm gonna watch you." she said in a sing song voice. Then left.

* * *

The next morning, Buttercup flew to her favorite place: the branch close to Butch's window. She saw Butch with another girl. Her eye definitely twitched at the sight.

"What the hell did I say him when I mentioned _murderer?_" Buttercup seethed. So she went to the roof to wait for the girl to leave.

The girl exited the house a few minutes later. Buttercup followed the girl to an empty street. She floated down and grabbed a dagger from her pocket. She lunged and hit the girl in the back. The crimson liquid poured and to the asphalt. Buttercup watched with no regret and no pity.

"This is what you get when you're near Butch. He's mine." she said to the dead girl in front of her. She flew off high in the blue sky.

* * *

Butch's POV

"I told you already Brute, I don't feel the same way as you!"

This stupid girl kept clinging onto me. Fuck her.

"No, I want to stay with you." she complained. Ugh, why do I have to stay with her. I mean, _she's _the one who came to my house!

Suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it. God, please let her leave. Please! "Ah damn, I gotta go. Berserk is gonna kill me if I don't. Bye Butch!" Brute waved.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Oh shit, I just remembered. Buttercup. DAMN IT! She probably saw me with her! Buttercup must have got Brute by now. Good, because I didn't even like her once!

"I'm watching you," the wind whispered.

Now, I was creeped out. "The hell?" I spoke back.

"I saw you..." it whispered back.

Damn.

* * *

Buttercup sat on his roof, waiting for someone. Then she saw his two brothers, Brick and Boomer. She floated down.

Both of their eyes widened. "Buttercup?!" Brick exclaimed.

She just simply nodded. "Yeah, I got out from the damn mental hospital two days ago. Who do _you _think it is?" she snapped. "Besides that, where's Butch? Did he go out?"

"No, he's still here. I think he mentioned something about murderer." Boomer chimed in. Her eyes widened.

"Do not ask him who's a murderer." And flew away.

Brick walked to the house. "Do you think Buttercup's acting weird?" Boomer opened the door to see Butch on the couch.

"Hey, Butch. We saw Buttercup." Boomer grinned.

Butch looked at both of them. "I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Brick asked. Butch showed him the note Buttercup gave him.

* * *

"Whoa, crazy girl." Boomer said.

Brick scanned it again. "So she's a murderer and stalker?" Butch nodded, "She said her goal is to make me love her. Impossible!"

_"I'm still here..."_

Boomer looked terrified. "What was that?"

"The wind, idiot." Butch responded. Brick rolled his eyes at both of them.

_"I'll see you soon..." _

"Still creepy." Boomer said.

Butch rolled his eyes. Brick was still reading. "We have to send her back." he suggested.

_"No, you can't!"_

Buttercup appeared out of nowhere, scaring Boomer. "Baby," Buttercup scoffed. She faced Brick. "Listen, you can't send me back there. It's like fucking hell there!"

Brick looked at her. "Just stay away from Butch, okay? Also, does your sisters know about you?"

Buttercup fidgeted a little. "Well... let's say that they're nowhere to be found."

"Really Buttercup? You killed your own family. You're a murderer!" Brick screamed. Buttercup sighed, "Maybe I am."

Then she turned to face Butch with dark eyes. "Remember this: You will be mine someday." And disappeared with a snap of your fingers.

"She's crazy for you, Butch." Boomer piped.

Butch leaned back on the couch. "Mentally crazy, of course."

_"I'm your precious stalker girlfriend, Butch."_


End file.
